The High School Spark
by Misskkkiss
Summary: Caroline is the new girl in town, so when she keeps accidentally getting the attention of the notorious bad boy 'Klaus Mikaelson' she feels like she has ruined her new start. She always knew she was clumsy but scratching his bike, spilling drinks on him and kicking a football at his head brought it to a whole new level. - Some lighthearted fluff, Rated-M well because it is :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **

**I know am in the middle of a story but am suffering from some writer block so I started writing this one, am hoping you all like it. It's fairly fluffy and lighthearted so I hope you enjoy...**

"Caroline your going to be late!" Her mother's incessant screams roused the blonde from her sleep although not without grumbles "Am up … am up" she muttered not at all impressed by her mothers shouts. Looking at the clock she noticed that she would in fact be late if she didn't get up now and she knew that being late on the first day was not the way to make a good first impression. Flinging back the covers she visually shivered as the cold air ran across her skin, why she always got the coldest room was beyond her.

Standing up she headed into the bathroom wanting the water to wash any thought of going back to sleep away. As she walked into the bathroom she physically cringed, the mirror was showing a pale sleepy eyed girl with a blonde bird nest of her head, oh god this wasn't how she actually looked was it. How was she meant to walk into school charming all the boys after her if she looked like she was just dragged from the drain.

After setting the shower going to warm up the water she began attacking her hair with her brush, wincing every time a new knot surfaced. After what seemed like hours to her – which in fact was only minutes – she had got her hair to fall in sleek waves that framed her face perfectly. Tying her hair into a bobble and putting on a shower cap she stripped and entered to shower, you could hear the moans of delight as the warm water cascaded down her back.

All too soon she had finished and was exiting the shower much to her displeasure. She dried off and released her hair from it's confinements, after putting on her clothes - which she had carefully picked out the night before - she brushed her teeth and began her make up. She wanted people to look at her twice and be jealous of her beauty so she did her face as neutral as possible not wanting to be seen as plastic.

With barely any minutes to spare she was running out of the house with a slice of toast in her hand, pressing the button on her car keys to unlock the door to her blue Mini. Her pride and joy, her dad and Steven had brought her it for her sixteenth birthday a reward for her passing her drivers test. Throwing her bag in the passenger seat, she drove to Mystic Falls High school which she would be attending for the next two years. It took her only minutes to be entering the car park as not only was Mystic Falls a small town but her house was also situated within a five minute radius of the school.

After looking up at the building for a few seconds she spied an entrance with the words "Reception" above it. Figuring this was where she was meant to go she grabbed her back and give herself a quick once over in her rear view mirror before stepping out of the car and locking it up. As she walked towards the entrance she was glad that the car park was void of any other life species but her and a few creepy crawlies. Knowing her luck and clumsiness she would trip and embarrass herself and in a small town like this she would never live it down.

She walked through the door conjuring up confidence and she prepared herself for conversation. Just like she was expecting the principle was waiting for her by the front desk right where he said he was going to be "Ah you must be Miss Forbes, it's a pleasure to meet you" grasping his outstretched hand she replied "The pleasure is all mine" She had been brought up with a police officer for a mother she knew exactly how to be polite and well spoken.

After the quick introduction he began leading her through the school, showing her where everything was and how things worked here. When we got to the gymnasium he stated that the cheers-leading try-outs were today and that I should go. Smiling she informed him that she used to be the cheer-leading captain in her old school and she would enjoy being on the team.

After they had gone around the school the principle walked her to her next period, just when we arrived the bell rang signalling to every pupil in the school that they had to change torture rooms. A river of students pushed out of the room, grateful that they could have a few moments of freedom until they were back into the classroom. After the stream a dwindled to only a few students she made her way through the open door wanting to quickly get settled before her classmates come in.

Upon entry she was greeted by the history teacher Alaric Saltzman, he was pleasant enough seating her at the back claiming that it would save her from the curious glares. Within seconds of her sitting down people began filing in everyone's eyes seemed to be drawn to her, gauging what she was like, judging who she was before they even new her. This was what scared her most about going to a new school, in a small town like Mystic Falls there was never any newcomers therefore she was a rarity pair this with the fact that her mother was the new sheriff she was a celebrity.

Just when everyone was seated and Mr Saltzman had began teaching the door banged open causing everyone's attention to stray to the new opening. "How nice of you to join us, Mr Mikaelson" Mr Saltzman's voice rang clear a bitter tone marring his normally friendly one. She was wondering how long until he would make a appearance, the high school bad boy she knew from experience that you have to stay away from them they only leave you heartbroken when I they sleep with your best friend.

As he was walking towards her his gaze found hers a question on the tip of his tongue before he realized that he didn't really care who she was. Her heart rate increased as he got closer, what did he want. Then just when he had got to the side of her he lowered himself into the seat next to hers and she breathed a sign of relief he wasn't coming to talk to her, he was just going to his seat.

The first lesson went smoothly; however the closer the bell came the more apprehensive she got, next was break and she knew no one she was going to be the bumbling new girl that no one wanted to befriend. Throughout the entire lesson she couldn't help herself from glancing at the boy next to her, his dirty blonde curls would make him look like and angel if it wasn't for him hardened glare. His clothes were simple, a white t-shirt under a black leather jacket, paired with a dark pair of jeans and biker boots, he was truly fitting into the stereotype of 'Bad Boy'.

When the bell rang she stood along with everyone else in the room and gathered her belonging of the table, scooping them into her bag. She was taking her time not wanting to be on her own doing nothing for a long period of time however just after the bell rang speech broke the silence "Hi, am Tyler Lockwood, you new right?" spoke a boy from the middle of the room.

Before she could answer grateful that someone was talking to her, especially someone as cute as him when a strong British accent rang through the room "Ten points for observation, mate" walking towards the door he looked back a smirk on his face he continued "but then again you've never been that smart" he exited the room before Tyler could reply leaving me and him alone. "His a dick" he stated with venom in his voice and she wondered silently what he could have done to offend Tyler. "So were having a party a my house, you should come" he said, not waiting for my response he reeled off an address and left a small smile playing along his lips. Well her first day she got the attention of someone in the football team - or at least that's what his Mystic Falls varsity jacket said – she thought shallowly.

Throughout the day random people were routinely coming up to and attempting to befriend her, she was civil and polite however she couldn't see herself being friends with them. She managed to find faults that annoyed the hell out of her every time some attempted conversation making her wanting to throw them out of a window before they had even introduced themselves. It was like a part of her wanted to be completely alone, no one chose her first anyway it would be the same if she made friends here, they would just betray her or choose someone else first it was inevitable.

At lunch she ate with Tyler and his friends grateful that she didn't have to eat alone, Tyler kept giving her lingering looks however she knew that the only thing that he wanted was for her to open her legs. She found out the hard way, in her last school she was named a 'slut' even though she was a virgin but she was caught in a compromising situation and since then she was branded the name. So naturally when her mother got the offer of a transfer she jumped at the idea not wanting to stay when her so called friends had turned their backs on her.

The school day finished with a shrill noise of the bell and she smiled her first real smile of the day as she thought of cheer-leading again. Lucky her mother had already told her of Mystic Falls cheer squad so she had shorts and a tee in her bag just in case they were try-outs. After quickly re-locating the gymnasium she hunted down the girls locker room although it didn't take long considering the long stream of girls in cheer outfits and shorts and tee's.

When she walked in she was hit in the face by the sheer smell … no it wasn't a bad smell … well, there's only so much perfume a girl can put on a still smell attractive, jeez. Whoever put on this perfume would be smelt a mile away, she could feel it solidify in her lungs taking form and squeezing the oxygen from them. Eventually with the door being open the concentration of perfume slowly diluted allowing her to breath with only slight restrictions, grabbing a spot behind the door she proceeded to changed wanting to get on the field and de-rust her cheer skills.

Moment after she began changing she heard conversation behind her directed in her direction, not wanting to appear rude she turned and greeted the two girls who were speaking. The first girl had waist long brown hair tied back with a red ribbon and olive colored skin, her brown eyes showed friendliness and on looks alone she couldn't find anything about her that annoyed her, yet. The second girl was marginally shorter than her and was darkly toned, raven black her fell to just past her shoulders and she was sporting a cheer leading outfit in fact they both were.

"Hey am Elena and this is Bonnie, its going to be nice to have some fresh blood on the team" The one with the brown hair said a cheery tone in her voice. There was a slight pause were she prepared a speech that would rebuff them however the more she thought about it the more she actually wanted to get to know them. In all honest they didn't annoy her like everyone else and they didn't mentally scream hit me either so they cant be all that bad. Without a second thought she replied "Am Caroline, I heard from my mum and the principal that they were try-outs so I thought I would give it a go"

A comfortable silence greeted them while they quickly changed; although when they left the locker rooms they were talking about the previous awards and competitions they had all won for cheering. It was like they were old friends, there wasn't any first meeting awkwardness were you worry about saying something wrong and offending them. "So have you been invited to the Tyler's party yet, figure he'd snap up a hottie like yourself" Bonnie mused, slightly tapping Caroline with her elbow as they walked onto the field. She smiled slightly at Bonnie's assumption and the fact that she was correct, after informing her she had in fact been invited they quickly assured her that she would not be going alone, they would go with her as her dates.

"So who's the cheer leading captain?" she wondered out loud, however when she glanced around at her two new friends she was rewarded with a smirk from Elena and a shake of her pomp-poms. Putting two and two together quickly she smiled grateful that Elena was the Captain, she wouldn't feel as nervous as she was doing her routine in front of her. Just as she went to step forward a blonde ball of energy zipped in front of her not even apologising when she barged into her "Who the hells that" she asked moving her head to point to the attractive blonde who was beginning her stretches.

"That's Rebekah Mikaelson a Sophomore, you have to be careful around her she's almost as bad as her bother … I can't believe she's trying out to be a cheerleader" Elena whispered obviously a bit afraid of being overheard "Her brother?" I questioned "Niklaus Mikaelson; though he goes by the name Klaus, they say he killed his own father or that's what the rumors say" Bonnie finished pointing discreetly over to were a group of guys were standing and sitting by or on their bikes. It was obvious who she was referring to, the one in the middle surrounded by others trying to get his attention; although it seemed he was ignoring him a cigarette in his hand and his gaze fixed elsewhere, where she could not be sure of as he was too far away to discern, all she knew was that it was in their direction. Her stomach fluttered as she entertained the possibility that he was lucking at her; however she quickly dismissed the idea why would he be looking at her.

Looking away quickly, she began her stretches not wanting to pull anything and embarrass herself while she was trying to impress, she didn't do halfhearted attempts if she was going to be on this team she was going to give it her best. "Right try-outs are beginning so if contenders could sit on the grass here" Her voice was authoritative but polite as she directed us all the sit next to her and the need to become friends with her intensified. "Right instead of doing it in alphabetical order which will just take way too long just get up as you see fit" Elena announced and everyone fell quiet around her as they noticed that they would have to decide who was going first, no one wanted to be first. She was just about the stand up when Rebekah stood up tying her hair up in a high pony "I'll go first then" She centered herself in front of Elena as she did her perfect routine, she could normally find a fault in everything someone did a nasty trait of hers that she had to except; however she couldn't with Rebekah it was sickeningly perfect.

She finished off her cheer with with a round-off, her feet bouncing gently as she jumped out into a straddle. To say that the people around her were even more scared to go next was a massive understatement, deciding that no one would go next unless she did she stood up moving confidently to stand in the same place that Rebekah had just vacated. After a small reassuring smile from Bonnie and Elena she began making sure her voice rang clear as she chanted, all the way through her performance she had a beauty contest smile across her features showing people how much she enjoyed cheering. As her routine came to an end she began feeling nervous wondering if she could pull of the back flip she had planned as it neared she didn't hesitate as she threw her self backwards surprised at herself when she landed perfectly.

The other people trying out dwindled after her and Rebekah had performed probably not wanting to embarrass themselves, she felt a little guilt as she watched people get up and walk back to the changing rooms without even performing. The people who stayed did a good job however she had a sneaking suspicion that Elena had already picked the two people to fill the spots that were needed. By the end of the try-outs she couldn't wait to go home the day had been eventful and all she wanted to do was sleep; however she knew that if she didn't appear at Tyler's party it would be social suicide.

When she decided that she would be going to Tyler's party after all she pulled herself up off the grass and started heading back to get changed with Elena and Bonnie by her side. She accepted their compliments on her routine and was ecstatic when Elena told her that she was definitely on the team, she even went as far as doing a slight jump in excitement much to Bonnie and Elena's amusement.

They were nearing were the delinquents were talking, why they were still in school she had no clue probably waiting with their 'leader' as he waited to take his little sister home. Although she couldn't really see him as the brotherly type of guy. Her thoughts were interrupted when a football rolled into her feet very nearly tripping her up, looking up she saw a group of guys waiting for her to kick the ball back. Not wanting to embarrass herself by walking away and seeming a bitch she readied herself to kick it, when her foot hit the ball she expected it to fly straight to where she wanted it to however it seems the ball had other ideas. It flew towards Klaus short gasps and a quick "look out" was uttered before it collided cleaning into the side of his face, it would have been comical if not for the murderous look he sent in her direction when he recovered.

Yelling out her apologizes she hid her flushed face as she hurried towards the changing room at much faster pace, when she finally was in the safe haven of the girls changing room she breathed a sign of relief. A loud laugh exploded from Elena "It was good knowing you Caroline but you just kicked a ... ball at Klaus's face and his going to kill you" She snorted half-way through which then sent Bonnie into a massive fit of giggles. She was glad they found her upcoming doom so amusing, she knew she was clumsy but how could she have kicked to ball at his face.

"You should watch out you know … My brother likes to play dirty and he hates being embarrassed" Rebekah said to her in a sadistic voice as she left the changing room, the small speech from the blonde sent Elena and Bonnie into a even bigger bout of giggles, without rendered them useless for speech. Although no matter how much she tried she could not see the humorous side to this, her first day and she already had the school's bad boy hating her.

**A/N**

**So what do you ? … Is it any good? … Should I continue? Please leave me a review so I know where I stand any suggestions are also welcomed... **

**For anyone who has tumblr and wants to follow me you can find me under misskkkiss :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

**Well after the amazing reviews and such I am actually nervous to publish this as I really don't want to let anyone down. There is so much pressure … all I have been able to think is oh gosh what if they don't like the second chapter but anyway it's tuff I guess. **

**There has been a few comments on how people want Caroline to be friends with Rebekah so don't be put of by the Elena and Bonnie friendship I have planned for it to happen. It will happen.**

**Hope you enjoy this and that I haven't disappointed you :/**

Out of all the clothes that took up space in her closet she couldn't find anything that would be suitable enough to wear to a party at Tyler's house. According to Elena he lived in a mansion however tonight the dress code would be casual as it was just a regular house party, they had offered to help her pick out something to wear but like the fool she was she turned them down. Now here she stood unable to find anything, she had hundreds articles of clothing however nothing seemed appropriate.

She had already slightly curled her hair bringing out natural volume that famed her face hanging in loose tendrils. She had kept her make-up natural not wanting to seem like she was trying too hard, settling for cool colors that would match the September air. Spying a light blue jumper she pulled it of it's hanger and threw it on over her long-sleeved white vest, pairing it with dark blue skinny jeans and finishing the look of with her black boots.

By the time she was finished dressing she heard the knock on the door, Elena had offered to pick her up as she didn't know the way to Tyler's house. Saying quick goodbyes to her mum she was soon out of the door and settling into the sweet smelling car that is Elena Gilbert's.

The drive was short and within minutes they had arrived and not a moment too soon, the party was in full swing. Drinking games were being highly advertised and the music was blaring, Elena grabbed her hand and led her through the throng of people not wanting her to get lost in the crowd after all this is a big house. Feeling hands grab her around the waist she spun around to see a slightly intoxicated Tyler standing in front of her. Leaving the two of them Elena disappeared leaving her to deal with Tyler alone "Your here" he slurred, obviously happy that she made an appearance "here I am" she replied not really wanting to maintain a conversation, letting her eyes wonder she hoped that he would take a hint and leave without having to tell him that she wasn't interested.

Fair enough she enjoyed the male attention but it was her first day here, she definitely didn't want to make that type of first impression. Luckily she spied Bonnie in the background and shouted her name leaving a confused Tyler as she hurried over to her and enveloping her in a tight hug. Bonnie surprised by the quick contact barely had time to hug her back before she released her and helped herself to the beer keg beside Bonnie.

With a little bit of alcohol in her system she felt braver and decided to enter the sea of moving bodies on the make shift dance floor and thankfully Elena and Bonnie joined her. For a good half of the night they danced and almost drank a full keg of beer between them so it was safe to say they were well and truly drunk.

The drinking games had got riskier and people were doing handstands on top of the beer kegs and drinking as much as they could before they were brought down. As Elena was the captain of the cheerleading squad and Bonnie her lieutenant they were quickly persuaded to have ago. Not wanting to be out done I got in line. Both Elena and Bonnie completed it successfully although she was slightly out of luck, she swung her legs up perfectly and she felt strong male hands hold her in place but it seemed like one of them had drank too much.

She felt him wobble as the tube was placed in her mouth however she thought nothing of it and sucked. Although when the hands holding her left leg steady disappeared her drunken self was unable to keep her balance and she fell. She felt the keg tip underneath her and with a crash she fell onto a hard body, beer covering her as the keg tipped completely over onto her and whoever she knocked over as she fell.

Looking up her eyes met sparkling blue ones that were filled with hatred, surprised by the hostility within them she sat up quickly only for her knee to collide with the sensitive tissue in-between his legs. Klaus's mouth formed a O-shape as pain overcome him, standing up she quickly began to apologize to the man in pain on the floor. It was just her luck first she kicks a ball at his head then she knocks him over and spills beer all over him and to end this embarrassing moment she knee's him right in his crown jewels.

She watched as Rebekah ran forward from the crowd surrounding us, small bubbles of laughter escaping her throat. "Nick, seriously your here five minutes and I already need to rescue you and from a girl no less" A growl escaped his throat as he jumped up punching the first thing that was close to him apart from Caroline and Rebekah, which unlucky for Tyler was his face. Shoving threw the crowd he made his way towards what she assumed was the parking lot with Rebekah's laughter following him.

Elena and Bonnie then grabbed her looking her over for cuts or bruises from were she fell, small smiles etched on their faces from what just happened. "Seriously Care, how clumsy can one person be. First you kick a ball at his head and now this, anyone would think it was fate" Bonnie giggled when she realized that there wasn't a mark on her.

Feeling her intoxication slip away with the blush on her cheeks, she pouted towards the still giggling Bonnie "It's not funny, seriously his going to have it in for me. I bet I ruined his clothes cause god knows I've ruined my mine" I muttered. Elena grabbed my hand heading for her car, obviously we weren't driving Elena's friend Matt was giving us a lift home in Elena's car as he lives right next door to her.

After a quick call to Matt who was taking care of Tyler's bust nose in the living room we were on our way. Bonnie was the first to be dropped of as she was closest and then it was my turn. She knew it was immature to drink so much on a school night but according to Elena it was tradition for a party to occur of the first day of school. Hopefully god was going to be kind to her as she really didn't want to be sitting through hours of class with a hangover. It was only early just passing half ten so she hoped that she could get enough sleep to wash away the headache.

Lucky her mum would be at work so she wouldn't have to sit through a lecture about drinking on school nights. As soon as she got home she stripped off her beer sodden clothes and got straight in the shower washing away the sticky feeling of larger from her skin. As her hands washed in circles on her arms and tummy she let her mind wander to Klaus her seriously was going to kill her.

First day at school and she already had enemies who wished for her quick death or immediate transfer. He was attractive I give him that much but he was a complete dick, in his defense he doesn't really have any reason to be nice to me but still he could at least take my apology. It was rare that I gave them.

After the shower I threw my hair into a ponytail something I already knew I would regret in the morning and pulled on the first pajama set I came across. The had taken it's toll and I could feel my eyes drooping as I brushed my teeth, throwing my self into bed I turned of the light beside me and fell asleep almost immediately.

…

Her phone started buzzing from my bedside cabinet making her eyes slowly open as she reached over to silence it. Knowing she set another alarm for a later time she fell back asleep only to be disturbed by her mother's shouts "Caroline you have already pressed the snooze button once it's already time to get up" Groaning she rolled over to glance at the clock realizing that her mother was in fact correct.

Pulling back the covers she looked herself up and down in the mirror unprepared for the mess of her hair on top of her head. She knew sleeping with it wet was a bad idea, untangling the bobble from the blonde snarls she winced with every strand that snapped. Eventually getting the bobble from hair she breathed a sign of relief even if she was almost bald, okay that was a slight over exaggeration but still she swear she felt like it.

Bringing the brush out of the draw she got to work on taming her hair and luckily it was working with her by the time she had done it fell in waves even though you could still see the kink were the bobble once was. Noticing that time wasn't on her side she put on a layer of foundation and a quick run over her eyelashes with her mascara. Grabbing her bag from the side she ran out of the door muttering quick goodbyes to her mother who had not yet slept from working nights.

Jumping into her car she made her way to school wondering what embarrassing moments she would have today. Getting out of her car she heard the bell ring signalling the start of first lesson, groaning she ran to English where lucky the teacher had yet to arrive. Sitting down in the closest available seat she began to breathe freely, however that didn't last long.

The door to the classroom swung open yet again and thinking that it was just the teacher she didn't look up from her book she was doodling in until she felt a presence standing in front of her. Raising her head her eyes met those startling blue ones, "Your in my seat, move" his strong British accent washed over her. If he thought she was a push over he completely mistaken "No, in case you didn't realize we don't have seating plans you sit where ever you want and I want to sit here" She resorted not impressed by his tone, she wasn't a bitch if he would have asked nicely she would have moved however he didn't so this was the resort.

His face consorted into one of anger and shock at her blatant refusal, he was obviously used to people obeying his every command. Too bad she wasn't like that. "Klaus seriously leave her be there's a seat free here" Stefan I think his name is shouted across the room using his hands to showcase the free seat. Without another word he made his way through the class and sat down quickly only sparring me glances so he could glare at me.

After that the lesson went smoothly along with the next one, however when it came to break the next lesson confused her Co-physical Education. Looking over to Elena she questioned it "Once a week the girls and boys go into one big group due to the lack of teachers during that lesson, we normally have a big game of soccer or something similar" She said smiling at my lack of knowledge.

So the next lesson began with a shrill ring and we went to get changed, she wasn't really looking forward to this she had never been any good at Soccer and the thought of playing against the boys was daunting. According to Bonnie teams were picked with an even amount of boys and girls to make the games fair, these players were picked at random as well as the position you were playing.

The more Bonnie explained the more she wanted to climb underneath a rock and pretend she wasn't there. She could front flip and do round off's all day but put her on a pitch and tell her to kick a ball she was suddenly the most uncoordinated fool out there. Dressing into a pair a joggers and a vest she put her hair up making herself look the part as that's all she was going to do … look the part.

Walking out on to the field she attempted to keep her head up high and her stride confident; however she did falter slightly when she caught the scowling eyes of Klaus Mikealson, if looks could kill she would already be dead. Avoiding his gaze she kept in time with Bonnie and Elena trying to keep up a united front. "Right class you know how this works get in teams with even amount of guys and girls ... hmm who to pick for the team captains." She looked over the entire group when her eyes landed on Caroline "New girl, what's your name?" A unwavering answer came from Caroline's mouth not wanting to seem weak and shy in front of the full year . "Caroline, lovely your one team captain" cringing slightly I walked to the front while she called out the other team captains.

Not knowing either of the people picked she set my sights on Elena and Bonnie as her first choice and luckily she got them. With help from them she completed her team with hopefully good players, feeling her OCD for planning kick in she assigned everyone a position like a pro giving herself the net as hopefully she wouldn't have to do much but boy was she wrong.

Obviously the first team she played against had Klaus in it and as a shooter no less. 'Yeah' she thought 'give the guy who hates me a ball and tell him to kick at me, it will be fun'. By midway through the short game her team had already grown tired of her dodging the ball, which in her defense was getting kicked pretty hard by a guy with her death on his mind, that she was sure of.

She watched as he raced down the pitch again overpowering the defense that was trying to protect her and kicking the ball directly into the left corner. This time however instead of leaving it she struck her foot out making the ball hit her foot and send it in a unnatural angle. She knew it wasn't broken by the lack of excruciating pain but it definitely was an angry sprain, as she fell to the ground loud shouts broke loose. "Jesus Klaus, what are you doing it's just a game. Are you trying to kill her!" Elena screeched accompanied by both teams shouting different variations of the same thing.

She attempted to stand however her ankle gave way beneath her making her fall to the floor for a second time she cringed waiting for the fall but before she could hit the ground she felt strong arms catch her. "Easy now love, you don't want to make it worse" Glancing up in surprise at the guy who was supporting her she scoffed "Yeah because it's not your fault am like this in the first place". Giving her an ashamed look which she was sure was his version of an apology he scooped her up making her squeal as her feet left the ground.

As he began walking in the direction of the medical room she took this opportunity to study his facial features, very prominent dimples emerged whenever any upwards movement occurred in his lips making the big bad seem nothing more than a playful puppy. However it was his eyes that gave him the frightening demeanor, the ice cool color tinted with the occasional green spark that only showed while he was scowling at me, which happened to be right this second "What's your problem? You kick a football at me … fair enough I did it first – then you pick me up and know your scowling at me" I questioned only for his answer to be his darkening scowl which I recuperated.

After what seemed like forever of lying in his arms we got to the medical room where he literally dumped her on a bed and walked out leaving the full room feeling frosty. "Thank you" She muttered into a empty room.

By the end of the day her foot was feeling a lot better as she basically spent it laid in a bed, she had managed the drive home from school and although it had been feeling painful it wasn't that bad. She was hoping that it was better by tomorrow as she really didn't want to miss a day of school as it would take forever to catch up.

She looked at the clock realizing the time and suddenly understanding why her eyes were drooping. Shutting down her laptop she pushed it under the bed and hobbled to the bathroom to brush her teeth. When she finally fell back into the confinement that is her quilt she let out a relieved sigh, snuggling up to her pillow and slipping into a sleep. Although it wasn't a dreamless, she dreamt of the very person she least expected and the last thing she thought she would want to do is kiss him.

**A/N**

**So what did you think? You disappointed … You happy … God am nervous. I can't believe am so nervous to publish this. Please review and be honest on what you thought :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

***Hides under a rock* am so sorry I will give my reasons for not updating for ages at the end because I want you to just read it; however I do need to thank the 78 people who are following the story and WOW the 43 reviews they mean so much to me. Also people were saying they want Caroline to be friends with Rebekah and do not worry that will happen it's in the plan and has been since I thought of the story. **

**Hope you enjoy…**

Two months had passed since she had sprained her ankle and it had long since healed; however the dreams of Klaus had increased. Almost every night he invaded her dreams making her wake in a sweat, running to jump into a cold shower to cool her heated skin and today was no exception.

The bleep of the alarm roused her wrenching her from the all-consuming Klaus Mikaelson causing her to jump up to get away from her bed that was once her best friend but was now her enemy. Groaning when she caught sight of her reflection in the mirror she made her way towards the bathroom, letting the water warm up slightly before throwing herself underneath the shower head.

To say she was confused was an understatement; she didn't understand how she could feel anything for him when the only lick of kindness he has ever shown to her was out of pity. Since he had carried her from the football pitch the looks that he had given her could freeze over hell, the constant scowls were disheartening towards her affections leading her to think that he had a hatred burning for her; however it was quite the opposite.

After quickly washing her hair she turned the dial stopping the onslaught of water and stepped out onto the marble floor dripping water across the square tiles. Being careful not to slip on the tiles she walked back into her room dressing quickly as she was bordering on being late for school. After blow drying her hair into neat almost perfect curls and applying minimal make-up she headed out of the door muttering warm goodbyes to her mother.

She tried speeding across roads however every time the speedometer slid past the assigned speed for the road she slowed down. She had been raised with stories of idiots who sped to their destinations only kill themselves and others when they lose control and she would not become another statistic. She kept glancing at the clock on her dashboard however she discovered that she couldn't stop time no matter how much she creased her eyebrow and tried. The clock ticked past the regular time she would normally appear at school although she was not yet late.

When entering the schools car park the school bell rang signalling the start of first lesson and in her hurry to park the car she failed to see the motorcycle that was stuck slightly too far out of the car space. The wing mirror of the right side of the car hit the bike knocking it of the stand and sending it clattering to the floor, quickly pulling into the open space besides the fallen bike her heart was thumping in her throat as she knew exactly who owned the bike, she tried to calm down however when she saw a curly haired man running across the car park she winced.

Slowly getting out of the car she turned to face the devil himself only for him to rush straight passed her kneeling at the ground to inspect the damage of his bike. Lifting his bike back up she saw what she had done, fair enough it was a little impairment but once you had noticed it was hard to look past. A slight silver scratch had appeared in the paint work of the bike and it was obvious by the look on his face that he had noticed "Caroline" he muttered his voice deadly quiet forcing a small squeak to erupt from her throat. Interpreting it as a yes he continued "why did you feel the need to run over my bike?" again with the same quiet tone that sent goose bumps rising upon her skin.

"urrm … it was an accident" she whispered trepidation clear in her voice, he obviously heard it because he sighed "It's fine but in return for me not charging you for repairs you have to do me a favour" It was a bribe and out of all the things in the world she hated bribes but she had to do it she wouldn't be able to pay for the paint job. "What?" she questioned already prepared to say yes to whatever he was asking.

"My mother is throwing a Christmas party and she says I need a date, go with me" He demanded, her eyebrows rose up at his request however she already felt the urge to say yes, how bad would it be to be his date. Sighing loudly and acting as if it was a chore she agreed and was surprised when a smile broke through his normal exterior "I'll pick you up at 8 tonight" he shouted while walking away an extra added bounce to his steps.

Before she could even announce that she had nothing to wear she remembers that she was already late and now the situation only seemed to have worsened. Rushing into the class room she debated on whether or not she should have just skipped first lesson as the full classes attention was centred on her, fair enough she wasn't the new girl any more but she was still the most recent news this small town had recently had.

Thirty or so pair of eyes bore into her and she blushed bright red when the teacher began to speak "How nice of you to join us Miss Forbes, now please take a seat and see me at the end of the lesson" He said his voice void of any real emotion, taking his advice she settled into the first seat she came across and tried to listen to the teacher speak however she had missed the introductory therefore she didn't understand anything and for all she knew he could have been talking Latin, metaphorically of course.

Tuning out of the lesson she mentally ransacked her closet looking for anything that would be suitable to wear for tonight however she came up short, nothing seemed appropriate to go to the Mikaelson's house … Well mansion. They all seemed childish or too sultry nothing seemed classy enough so she wouldn't look out of place, she was hoping she was forgetting about some perfect dress that was in the back of her wardrobe but she doubted it.

The shrill bell interrupted her thoughts shattering them; she slowly assembled her belongings placing them in her bag. She dismissed the instinct to get out of the class room as soon as possible as there was no need to rush to the impending lecture that she was sure would soon occur from her Biology teacher. Of course the typical lecture starts with "Am quite disappointed in you Caroline, I expect better from you" Why adults feel the need to use the world 'disappointed' was beyond her, it's such a horrible word that makes teenagers deliberately feel bad.

The rest of the lecture consisted of the normal teacher student 'you should do better next time' format with Caroline agreeing to not do it again as she did it so purposefully today.

At lunch she told Elena and Bonnie about the incident this morning and the deal she made with Klaus and of course they thought she should turn him down, however she really couldn't afford the paint job and in reality it wasn't really any detriment. All she had to do was go to a party and be on his arm for a third of the time she was there; in all honesty he had let her off easy for scratching his bike.

Elena and Bonnie after listening to Caroline's reasoning agreed that it was a good idea and luckily they would be in attendance as well. questioning whether or not either of them had any dress Caroline could borrow or where she could buy one at such short notice which she prayed they did; however they came up short neither of them seemed to have anything to lend her or any information to impart.

As the final lesson rolled around she felt dread boil up from her stomach, if she couldn't find anything in the only dress shop in Mystic Falls she really would be forced to wear her other dresses. She hated being unprepared, her neurotic side was sending her into nerves she liked everything planned and this certainly wasn't prearranged.

As the final bell signalled she rushed off deciding to skip cheerleading practice so she could find herself a dress however when she came home to collect her purse she found a package waiting on her doorstep. Looking around to see if the person who dropped it off was still around she bent down to pick it up, however she the street was bare. She examined the note and a small bubble of curiosity enveloped her when she read her own name, she wanted to opening it up right on the doorstep however she refrained.

Swiftly she opened up the door and ascended the stairs, releasing a giggle when she placed it on her bed unable to keep her hands from investigating she tugged on the ribbon unravelling the slightly tied knot. When the ribbon came loose she gently lifted the lid revealing a sea of blue fabric, curiosity obviously getting the better of her she lifted it up showcasing the brilliant princess dress that would match tonight's occasion exactly.

Looking through the box she found a second note and before she even saw the cursive lettering she knew that the dress was from Klaus, who else could it be from?

Just looking at the dress you could obviously tell that it was the right size and she wondered how Klaus even knew her size as she never would have labelled him as observant. Looking in the mirror she imagined what style of hair and accessories would go best with the dress although fortunately the dress was quite versatile. Deciding on the look she was going for she got to work painstakingly pining and curling her hair.

…

She looked stunning absolutely impeccable, her hair and make-up was done to perfection and the accessories she paired it with showcased her true beauty. Her hair was mostly put up however a few escaped tendrils were purposefully curled to frame her face, this along with natural make-up made her look immaculate and to be honest there wasn't many more adjectives to describe how beautiful she truly looked however when Klaus saw her he found another one. "Wow love, you look ravishing"

The old British compliment paired with the endearment sent blood running to her cheeks lighting them up like the 4th of July "Well you don't look too bad yourself" She countered admiring him in the tight fitted suit, following out of the door she noticed the car parked on the curb and breathed a sigh of relief at least she wouldn't be on the back of the bike with the wind ruining the effort she put into her hair.

As he opened the door for her she worried if the silence will be awkward however as she settled in to the plush leather seats she realised that it was comfortable silence and that she felt no need to force conversation. "Thank you … for the dress I mean" She said a small smile gracing her lips as she looked up at him, his eyes were focused on the road however he was evidently listening "There's no need to thank me, you look gorgeous" Yet again a blush flooded her cheeks and she found herself grateful that he was looking at the road and not at her.

**A/N**

**The people who follow me on tumblr (at Misskkkiss) will know that this was almost fully written however I got a virus and had to re-boot my computer and even though I saved it on my hard-drive it disappeared so this has been re-written hence the shortness … I just wanted you to read it so far. As well as this I had exams and school so I was focusing on that. Again am really sorry please review as this was kind of rushed and I want to see if you noticed and thought it was crap … if you did am so sorry hopefully the next chapter will be better just bear with me. **


End file.
